Things Aren't Always As They Appear To Be4
by Nanashi Kage
Summary: This could be read as almost any anime.


(Sorry! I've tried to format this, but it won't stay how I want it on FF)

AN: This story can be applied to any series/book and any shounen ai you wish, but I had Harry/Draco in mind when I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. If you can get them for me as a gift for the holidays, then I'll love you forever and give you a cookie and a half!

Things Aren't Always As They Appear To Be

I see the looks they shot me when they think I don't see them. They think I don't know what's going on. I laugh silently as I think about that. They think I don't see him sneak off every few hours for his secret meetings. I see and I know all about it. They were shocked when he asked if I'd be by his side on his wedding day, but I just took the wedding ring, still in the box, and told him of course. He knew I loved him. I understood.

We're at the pre-wedding party, the weddings tomorrow. The looks have increased, but I smile and ignore them. They don't understand, not yet. I know they will though, soon enough. Here they come, our friends, with concern looks on their faces and sadness shining through their eyes.

"Nanashi, we're not sure you've noticed, but there's something we think you need to know." Ah they've decided that I should know before the wedding tomorrow.

I smile at them with not a worry showing; I know already, but they don't. I see him out of the corner of my eye and I can see he's trying to thing up a reason to leave for a little while. Sigh, I think I can think of something, "Hey," he looks at me when I call over to him, "We need more ice and potato chips. Can you go back in the pantry and get some more?"

He breaks out into the most shining grin, "Sure. I'll be back in a few."

"I'm not sure where the new bags of chips are. You may have to start from the back a work your way up," I call to him as he's leaving. He stops where he's walking and turns to look at me in shock and amazement, as any person assigned such a task would be, but then his smile grew and he nodded. Of he goes.

I turn back to them to find that all their looks have increased and I, once again, smile at them. Once again they try to tell me, "Nanashi, you should know that," but I interrupt, "I know already." They look at me in shock, "You do?" I nod, a smile still on my face. "But," they start saying; I don't let them finish. "Things aren't always as they appear," I tell them and walk away.

Sitting in the corner, I watch as all our guests talk and laugh, and I smile. I think back to when I first found out about the two of them, him and his mystery man. They thought I didn't know, but how could I not. I was the one they came to when they didn't know what to do about their feelings for each other. I told them both the same thing, "tell him you love him, idiot." They listened to me too. Weren't they surprised to see a dinner for two when I was supposed to meet them to eat that night. They're so cute.

I stand next to him in front of the priest, his man next to us. When the time comes for the rings to come out and the vows to be said I pulled out the box he gave me when he asked me to be here today. For a brief moment I realize, they think this is just an untraditional wedding. Heh, they don't know the half of it.

I present the ring box to him and he slips out one of the celtic decorated, silver bands.

"Do you take this person as yours, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live and beyond?" the priest asked.

"I do," he said softly, but the sound echoed throughout the building.

"And do you take this person as yours, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live and beyond?" the priest asked again.

"I do," ring through out the church again from the soft-toned answer.

A surprised, no shocked and confused, silence filled the building. I smirk, I told them thing weren't always as they seemed.

"You, uh, may now kissed your, uh," the priest struggled, I thought I'd be nice and help him out. "Soul mates! Life mates! Just pick one!" exclaim at him.

They all look at me in shock, "What?"

"Uh, yes, you may now kiss," the priest finally spit out.

And they did too. They're so cute.

After, at the reception they came up to me again, our friends. "But, we thought," they started. I laugh and smile at them, "I told you. Things aren't always what they seem to be."

As I look over at him and his man, his new husband, I can't help, but smile. No one really thought I'd break them apart did they? They're just too cute together.


End file.
